Fallout Legends: The Gamma Queen
by RisingGear
Summary: One's the heroic leader of the Minutemen. Another is the wildcard boss of Big Mountain. Both very different from each other but are forced to work together to take down A common threat.
1. Battle of Big MT!

_**Fallout legends: The Gamma Queen**_

 _ **By: RisingGear**_

 _ **[Big Mountain]**_

It's been seven years since the battle of the Hoover dam ended with all parties dead but _"Yes man"._ After Courier six took over the Mojave wasteland She ruled like a tough but fair queen. After conquering New Vegas and surrounding Nevada and some parts of Texas. Cazadora "Caz" Fernández moved into Big MT a Pre-war research facility. Turning the massive complex into her personal castle. Thoroughly profiting from the research of the "Think Tank". Brains in robot shells or as she likes to call them "Mr. Handy knockoffs".

As the de facto leader of the Thinktank. Dr. Klein goes up to her penthouse to give her the good news about the latest breakthrough. As he enters "The Sink" as he calls it, he sees her put on a bathrobe after exiting a shower. A very tall full figured Hispanic woman with an hourglass body type. Her silky jet-black hair with crimson red highlights goes down to her thick thighs. Her left eye is sapphire blue while her right is emerald green. Her face has a large scar on her left cheek. After the reinvention of makeup and shampoo by Big MT, she started using it herself.

Dr. Klein yells in a dramatic way. "DIRECTOR FERNANDEZ THE PROTOTYPE IS READY!" Caz dropkicks him.

"Maldición! Klein your volume is up all the way again; If you don't turn it down I'll do it for you!" She turns his volume down by half with a switch. Klein starts talking in a more tolerable tone. "Oh right! My deepest apologies Director I'm still getting used to it."

Caz smiles as she scoffs in amusement. "Oh, It's fine."

"As I've said before the latest prototype is ready for your approval." Caz gives him a thumbs up in approval. "Wait for me in the R&D building I need to get dressed."

"Very well, Director." he says while leaving.

Cazadora changes into a corset made of Deathclaw leather, black pants & boots. She has a hard time choosing between her lab coat or her sleeveless leather jacket with a 21 on the back. she takes the 21 jacket and hangs the lab coat back up. She is not the kind of woman to leave her home before she puts on a Sheriff's hat. "Right, almost forgot my Neo-Boy."

One of the many new advancements she handles is the "Neo-Boy 4000". An advanced all-digital version of the RobCo Pip-boy 3000. All made possible thanks to the First major Big MT innovation. "The Microprocessor" making vacuum tubes obsolete. Unlike the bulky Pip-boy 3000, it's smaller, sleeker and has a touchscreen interface. She puts hers on and enters the elevator. An Eyebot flies in with her; her personal eyebot ED-E. "ED-E you little scamp!"

ED-D happily beeping to his master with a happy tune playing. Caz somehow understanding him pats him on the head. "You're excited about the prototype are you?" ED-D is exited, beeping like crazy."Well, let's get going, little buddy!" ED-E plays the happy tune again.

The elevator ride down Caz and ED-D have to cover their ears over the bad elevator music. After the doors open on the ground floor approaches Arcade Gannon her 2nd in command. After Caz took Big MT by herself. She talked The Followers of the Apocalypses into working for her. In exchange for their services, Big MT gives them funding and resources to help the wastes. Big MT gets many astoundingly competent scientists, doctors, and engineers. The Followers in exchange get abundant supplies and funding, all in all, a fair trade.

Arcade adjusts his glasses while looking at her. "Boss you're looking well." Caz starts stretching her arms into the air. "Don't you love hot showers?" Arcade smiles at the notion of them. "You can say that again. but you remember that experimental serum that makes crops grow faster and larger?"

Caz starts laughing,"I distinctly remember I made a dick joke about it." Arcade pinches the bridge of his nose. "As it turns out there was some ... side effects!"

Two test subjects step up one man and one woman. They are covered in massive tumors and body parts are disproportionate in size, likely the result of the serum. Caz can't stop staring at the painfully uncomfortable subjects. She takes out a little flashlight. After giving the two a quick once over, she turns to Gannon. "Do we have an antidote?"

Arcade goes over the notes as fast as he can. "Thankfully yes! Your robot buddies already had plans for one stored away in the Archives. We'll just run tests before we can cure them." Caz shakes his hand. "Good work Gannon! We better make sure nobody else eats food grown with that serum. At least tell after that side effect can be removed."

Her head medical researcher has a sigh of relief ."Smart move."

Caz starts to rub her chin. "Why are people even eating that shit!? I did not approve human testing just yet!"

"Maybe someone was hoping to even the endowment playing field." Arcade says completely deadpan yet sarcastic.

Cazadora crosses her arms to push her considerable bust up. She has a smug grin on her face as she does so. "Like I ever needed help with these Troublemakers. So what about The Gamma Queen System?"

A loud explosion can be heard from outside. The Mercenaries Caz hired to guard Big MT get into defensive positions all over the facility. All armed with high powered laser rifles. Equipped with heavy combat armor. Caz pulls a device out of her jacket. One that turns into a four foot long Battle Ax. The blade is made of a purple hard-light projection. Gannon passes her a box of her other weapons. Including a pristine katana in a scabbard. A selection of guns. Alongside a weapon that resembles a toy laser gun and an obscene amount of explosives. Caz walks over to the PA system to get a status report."Report! The fuck is going on out there?"

On the other side of the radio, "Director Fernández we got company! They are right outside the main building!"

Caz cheeks the chamber in her 44 magnum while lighting up a cigarette. "¡Hora de saludar a la reina!" She says with a chuckle. The door is blown open with a slash of a sword. Caz looks shocked when a Samurai and Cowboy walk in. The cowboy takes one looks at Caz and tilts his hat. "I take it you're the head honcho of this fine establishment, miss?" He says with a notable southern accent.

"You got that right puto! Now I believe you two were just leaving!" **_*BANG!*_** Caz opens fire on the Cowboy with her Revolver. The cowboy avoids the bullets and uses a quickdraw to shoot the gun out of her hand. ED-E provides support with its blaster, playing battle music. _***ZAP!***_ "I don't know who you motherfuckers think you are, and I don't give a fuck! You come here and attack my people! If you think you bastards are coming out of this alive, you're so fucking wrong!" Caz pulls out a bundle of explosives tied to a sling. "Have a taste of a Microfusion Cluster!" After a wind-up, the bombs get launched at her two foes.

"Son of a bitch!" _***BOOM!***_ A series of bright green explosions bombard the cowboy and Samurai. A bright white force-field covers the two when the smoke clears, ones that flicker and stop working. "God damn it, our Zata Shields!" He Keeps his hand near his second gun, Waiting for an opening. "You have to know none of this is personal miss. We really need that Gamma Queen thing you got. This doesn't have to end in more bloodshed."

Caz has her Protonic inversal axe aimed at the cowboy's neck, inches away from cutting his head off. "Say that to all my men you fucks killed!" As it touches him, The Samurai uses a quickdraw of his own to save his partner. Caz's reflexes are good enough to dodge by jumping back. The cowboy was momentarily frozen by Caz's attack and has a light scratch on his neck.

"Forgive me for dishonoring you by interfering in your battle Paulson-san!" The Samurai says stepping between Paulson and Caz, he takes a two-handed stance with his katana. The cowboy, now known as Paulson smirks. "No worries Toshiro, I owe you one. Glad to see your English is improving."

"So you got one of those too?" Says Caz as she swaps out her axe for her Katana. "You're good with that sword, I can tell just by looking at you." She compliments Toshiro, who isn't even the least bet flattered.

"In my homeland, these swords are a badge of honor as well as an extinction of one's self. I had trained my whole life to have the right to weld one, dedicating that very life to the code of Bushido. Lets us see if you have earned such a right!"

"She is all yours, I never liked fighting women anyway!" Paulson pats him on the back, before turning to his attention to the door. He sees a green glow coming from the elevator shaft. "HAHAHA Boss is here!"

 _ ***CLINK!***_ Caz and Toshiro clash, Caz having the strength advantage. She pushes back with raw power alone. Toshiro makes calculated strikes at her face and body, but she is able to parry each one. "You have remarkable strength and reflexes but you lack technique." Caz feels blood drip down her cheek, The Boss of Big MT chuckles at it. "Ha, Not bad at all! I might never beat you in a fair fight." _***CLINK!***_ The two clash swords again, trying to push each other back. *BANG!* Caz shoots her opponent in the gut with a sawed-off shotgun at close range, knocking him on his back. "Too bad we don't fight fair here."

"TOSHIRO!" _***BANG!* *ZAP!* ED-E**_ and everybody else in the room opens fire on Paulson while distracted. Laser/Plasma blasts and bullets bombarding the cowboy, even the Think Tank. An obliterated Paulson drops to the floor in a puddle of blood.

"Hold down the fort while I take care of the guys outside!" The ground beneath her feet rocks like an earthquake. "The Fuck?" Caz shouts before the ground brakes open and something climbs up. Somebody in a massive suit of black and green T-51 power armor, the helmets vizier is a glowing green. Caz switches back to her Axe. ED-E gets behind her to back her up. "Who the hell are you?!"

The person in the armor looks right at her before looking at her staff and the Think Tank, not giving Caz the Second thought. "People of Big Mountain put down your weapons. I am Andrea Masters, Captain of Mothership Zeta. We have come for your Gamma Queen System!" The person in the armor says in a female voice.

"How do you know about that?" Gannon asks not taking his Plasma Defender off Masters.

"We have had spies in your organization." Masters says before blocking Caz's ax, slightly getting knocked back. "You must be Cazadora Fernández and I assume the Killer of Paulson and Toshiro!?" Masters says with venom in her voice.

"A real pleasure after they killed my men, Bucket-head!"

Caz and ED-E get bathed in white light before disappearing. "Now then surrender the Gamma Queen and nobody else gets hurt."

Arcade drops his gun in shock. "Without Caz, we can't get to it, she had the codes! No one can get to it without her administrative approval. If you want it so bad then killing her was a bad idea!"

"I didn't kill her I've only teleported her to a random location in the United States. This changes nothing." Paulson and Toshiro's bodies get teleported as well. I'm going to have them find her after they get fixed back up."

 _ **[?]**_

Caz and ED-E find themselves in front of a sign near a settlement that reads _Sanctuary Hills_. A man dressed in revolutionary-era gear aims a laser musket at her from a guard post. "Commonwealth Minutemen! You are under arrest!"


	2. Welcome to the Commonwealth!

_**...Chapter 2...**_

 _ **[Sanctuary Hills]**_

Caz has been teleported to The Commonwealth settlement by Andrea Masters, alongside her eyebot sidekick ED-E. "And I thought Big Mountain was the only place in the wastes with working teleporters." She says to her robot buddy with a dry tone. _***BEEP!***_ "Yeah you're right not the weirdest thing we saw before, but teleportation tech is still noteworthy." She says starting up a conversation with her robot, ignoring the man pointing a gun at her.

"I said you're under arrest!" A Minuteman aiming a laser musket at her above a Guard Tower. Caz rolls her eyes, not even the slightest bet threatened by him. Even ED-E's beeping seems to be mocking him.

"Put that thing down before I put you six feet under!" Caz casually threatened with her hand on her Katana. The Minuteman slightly puts pressure on the trigger, visibly annoying Caz. "I don't know how big the stick up your ass is, but that gun of yours will be joining it if you don't back the fuck off!"

The Minuteman puts his gun down, noticing her one of a kind Neo-Boy. "You are not some common Raider, I can tell you that much just by looking at you. Can I get your name?"

"Fine I'll do you the courtesy. Cazadora Fernández but you can call me Caz for short. Are you the one in charge around here?" She flatly asks while rolling her eyes again. The minutemen steps down from the guard post, approaching her. ED-E keeps it's blaster aimed at the man as he walks closer.

"Do you mind Following me. I need to go to Concord to Radio to The Castle, see what the General has to say about this." The unnamed Minuteman says to her, Pointing to a town in past a Red Rocket. "My name is Preston Garvey by the way." Preston tips his hat to her and she does the same. "I'm acting Minuteman Commander for the northwest sector of the commonwealth settlements, Kind of like the sheriff. Sorry again about the rough welcome. The last time I saw someone appear out a flash of light ended with a huge pile of bodies."

She punches him in the arm, jokingly defiant towards him. "Hey I got it, you can't be too careful. The first and only law of the Wasteland is don't take any chances."

The three start walking towards the nearby pre-war suburb of Concord. One road they walk they pass the Red Rocket coolant station, one turned into a prospering farm. Settlers tip their hats to them as they pass by. "So are you a Institute remanent? A Synth?" Preston asks her with fear that an old threat might be resurfacing. Caz tilts her head because she has no idea what he is talking about.

"I have no fucking idea what you're talking about. What the fuck is a Synth?" She says in a matter of fact way. "I got teleported here by some Coño named Masters. And I was on the other side of the country in the Mojave Wasteland." She punches a derelict power line, knocking it over in a single swing. _ ***CRASH!***_ "¡Voy a mamar a esa perra!"

Preston jumps in surprise at this feat of strength. "Jesus Christ are you sure you are not a synth?!" He asks again with a bet more fear in his voice. Making ED-E beep in annoyance and turn to look a Caz. _***BEEP!***_

Caz facepalms at the repeated accusation and flips Preston off. "Tell me about it ED-E, And I thought Fisto was a pain in the ass!" She moves her Crimson hair to show him the back of her neck. A large surgical scar is shown going past her hair and down her spine. "A couple years ago some assclowns called the Think Tank did this to me. Afterwards I more or less became a crazy strong cyborg. Not long after I got my revenge by taking over Big MT and all the resources that came with it. So no I'm not a motherfucking Synth nor have I even heard of this Institute!"

"I believe you, So lets contact General O'reilly so you can explain this whole thing to him." Garvey clarifies as they get closer to Concord. Crowds of people walking around the main road or in the various shops. Other Minutemen in town salute Preston while patrolling the large settlement, acting like the locale police force.

"Nice place." Caz says in a complimentary tone, buying a Mutfruit off a produce stand. The two stop in front of the largest building in town, The Museum Of Freedom. "I take it this is the town hall?"

Preston smirks with a prideful gleam in his eye. "Yes it is but it is also the place Me and the Minutemen became reborn in a manner of speaking. This whole settlement used to be a raider hideout. I first met the General here, while I was fighting for my life. He killed the raiders like he was swatting Blotflys and even killed a Deathclaw right after."

"I'm a bet of deathclaw hunter myself but don't you have a job to do?" Caz ask out of curiosity, taking a bite out of her fruit. Preston then catches on as he opens the door. "Are you a fanboy or some shit?" She snarks with a shit eating grin and a chuckle, Preston frowns at the joke.

"STOP THIEF!" A shopkeeper screams as a man holding a bag of Caps runs past Preston and Caz. The thief accidentally bumps into Caz, triggering her temper. _***BAM!***_ The Boss Of Big MT uppercuts the poor son of a bitch, Breaking his jaw and sending him flying. Not finished yet Caz grabs him by the ankle, pulling him in to punch him in the nose. _***BAM!***_ "Watch where you're going next time!" She then spits on the man laying on the ground, with his nose and jaw broken.

"Don't you think that was excessive?!" Preston shouts, shocked at how she stopped the thief. Caz has a scowl on her face as she wipes blood off her knuckles. "You try holding back when everything around you is like cardboard!"

Inside on the top floor is a Radio room, the Minuteman maning the HAM radio salutes Garvey.

"Put General O'reilly on!"

"Yes sir!" The underling shouts, changing the station.

"Let me guess Preston, Another settlement needs my help?" A voice on the other line, both Preston and O'reilly chuckle like old buddies. the sound of a motorcycle engine is heard in the background This makes Caz think about her people at Big MT and how they are holding up. "I hope you guys are alright!" She mumbles to herself, clenching her fist.

"My settlements are doing fine sir but some woman and her robot teleported right at my door. She does not match any of the old records recovered from the Institute and she claims to be from the other end of the country before coming here. What should I do with her?" Preston reports with Caz feeling a tone shift at the mention of this Institute again.

"Let me talk to her." O'reilly asks and the Radio operator politely hands Caz the microphone. "Am I speaking to the woman Preston was talking about?"

"The name is Cazadora and you must be Preston's man-crush." Caz jokes nudging a facepalming Preston. ED-E beeps in a way seems like laughter. *BEEP!* Caz pats her robot buddy like it's a puppy. "Yeah totally little buddy!"

"Ha! So what brings you to the commonwealth?",O'reilly asks with a humorous chuckle.

"In Nevada I run a MASSIVE company of researchers and rule over the whole state like a motherfucking queen. With the help of some very good people, the lives of everyone improved tremendously."

She then realises Masters may soon come after her for her Gamma Queen security codes. "Look I can't say anymore unless I know if I can really trust you! If you really want to hear me out we have to talk in person!"

"Fair enough, I'll be there soon..." He gets cut off when Gannon's voice comes out of ED-E's speaker, He sounds afraid. "Director are you there?! Caz?!"

Caz desperately grabs onto ED-E after hearing her friend's voice. "Arcade thank fucking god! Are you guys ok, did they hurt you!?" _***BEEP!***_ ED-E beeps in discomfort and as it's way of asking to be let go, Caz catches onto her robot sidekick's discomfort and lets go. "Oh sorry ED-E!"

"This Zeta crew have been ransacking the place for the Gemma Queen system codes you have on that upgraded pip-boy of yours. It's only a matter of time before they wise up and come after you!" Ganon warns her in a hushed voice, the sound of a door being slammed open. "I have to go! Please at least try to lay low!" The transmission abruptly cuts off, much to the worry of Caz. Even ED-E shudders at the thought of what The Zeta crew might be doing to Big MT.

"Gamma Queen system?" Preston asks after hearing the mysterious devise be mentioned. "By that man's tone I'm gonna guess that's some pre-war weapon of mass destruction, right?"

Caz holds up her arm showing her Neo-Boy, a gleam of fear at the idea. "No it's not intended to be a weapon but in the wrong hands it can be! Which is why I would prefer to talk about it with your boss."

 _ ***BANG!* *BANG!***_ Gunfire is suddenly heard on the Minutemen's radio. "Son of a bitch! Preston I gotta go for now, the Grease monkeys are back!" _***BOOM!***_ Everyone hears an explosion in the background. "Oh fuck me they got a tank this time!"

Caz raises an eyebrow at the curious title, Snickering at how ridiculous it is. "Grease Monkeys?"

Preston starts to grow worried about his boss. "General O'reilly sir give us your location and we'll provide back up!"

Caz presses a icon on her Neo-Boy labeled Signal Tracker. "No need I already got his location, lets save his sorry ass!"

"You're actually willing to help us out?" Preston asks in astonishment, he had thought of her as a selfish bruit.

Caz seems almost offended at what he is implying. "I don't ask for help without returning the favor! It may come as a shock to you but I always repay my debts in full." ED-E plays an applause track from a pre-war radio show. "Good boy ED-E, don't ever change."

 _ **~ Abandoned church~**_

Jimmy holding up in a church tower, Firing a combat rifle at a working prewar tank. _***BRAKKA* *BRAKKA!***_ A grin on his face during the heavy firefight. "You really think you can take on the general of the Minutemen?" Jimmy pulls out a smoke grenade. "Because I literally have the wrath of the Commonwealth in my back pocket!"

He throws it right on the tank, blue smoke reaching the sky. Jimmy switches to Radio Freedom when the voice of one of his men says, "We see your signal General, stay back!"

Every artillery cannon in the area aims at Jimmy's general direction. He then decides to get some distance. He jumps off the roof and onto a motorcycle, flipping them off as he rides away.

Raiders find him running away funny. "HAHAHHAHA! Look at him run, the coward!" Before they know it a MASSIVE bombardment of high explosive artillery shells hits them. _***BOOM!***_ The force of the impact is enough to destroy the church the general was just in.

A vertibird lands a block away with Minutemen colors. Jimmy rides up to it as. Caz steps out and is disappointed the fights already over. "So much for the rescue mission."


End file.
